1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program information processing apparatus and a program information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for displaying a broadcast program guide on a display device such TV, an electronic program guide (EPG) is being used. EPG data is transmitted to a broadcast receiving device via a broadcast station or the Internet. The broadcast receiving device for receiving the EPG data is a TV, a video-recording/reproducing apparatus, or a personal computer, for example. With the EPG, viewers of the TV and the like can confirm lists of a plurality of broadcast programs on a screen.
In the EPG data, information such as title of the broadcast program, explanation of the program, date and time of broadcasting, name of the broadcast station and the like is contained. A search method has been proposed with which a user can find a program he wants to watch by using the EPG data. For example, JP-A-2003-18492 discloses a technology for conducting program search using the EPG data.